


Quälgeist

by MageOfTheLufaines



Series: Ghost [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING MANGA SPOILERS]</p><p>Maxie continues to taunt and torment Archie with the feelings he doesn't deserve to have, and reappears for one final goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quälgeist

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to the first fic in the series, Ghost, so please read that before reading this. There will be manga spoilers for the Emerald arc of the Pokemon Special manga, don't read if you don't want spoilers. 
> 
> As for that, just enjoy ghost blowjobs and frottage. 
> 
> (The title translates to tormenting ghost, though if any German could please correct me if I've used it in the wrong context that would be great)

Despite being a rather patient man when he needed to be, Guile was not in the mood to wait. In fact, waiting was the last thing he wanted to do, but there was nothing left for him to do as he readied himself for the moment he’d try and be stopped. He’d managed to capture Jirachi, though the Pokemon was not making his wish come true to his annoyance, and had sent the virtual trainers off to stop those climbing up the Battle Tower, keeping Anabel hostage in exchange for vital information. Now all he could do was stand by until something happened.

“Now this is a rare sight indeed,” a familiar voice said, leaving Guile’s heart aching, a familiar ache that had stayed with him consistently since Maxie’s death, as his former rival materialised in front of him. Surskit stood up straight and readied an attack, but Guile stopped it with a raise of his hand.

“You seem to enjoy haunting me, don’t you?” Guile muttered, trying to ignore how a part of him felt happy that Maxie was here, that he hadn’t truly abandoned him.

Maxie just laughed, a sound that made Guile fight the urge to kiss him like they’d done on the night Maxie had reappeared. It felt like that fateful event had been months ago, a distant memory that Guile could never forget despite wishing he could.

Maxie’s lips curled up into a smirk before he responded. “I’ve chosen a very attractive man to haunt.”

The ache in Guile’s heart only got worse and he had to look away, vividly remembering how Maxie’s lips had tasted, how they’d felt even, and the tingle down his spine as Maxie had touched his skin so intimately.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” he finally asked, voice thick with the mix of emotions he felt. He couldn’t deal with the pain that was clawing at his heart whenever Maxie would appear to him, as if mocking him for the feelings he tried so hard to push away into the deep recesses of his heart.

Love was a weakness that Guile didn’t want to deal with it.

“You don’t want me around, do you?” Maxie wondered and Guile clenched his hands into tight fists, hearing the leather and metal creak with the movement.

_I’d rather you stop making me remember how much it hurts to realise that I’m in love with you and I can’t turn back time to stop myself from killing you._

Oh how he wished he could voice those thoughts, but he just kept quiet, turning away from Maxie and walking off. He’d chosen to be alone because that was what he’d wished for, because he feared the inevitable moment when Maxie would abandon him. It was easier to deal with himself being the cause of his abandonment, instead of someone close to him. He heard Surskit chitter and jump off his shoulder, skating off to give his owner some time by himself.

Or that would be the case if it wasn’t for Maxie’s ghost still standing there.

“Didn’t you understand that?” he snapped, turning back to look at Maxie, who was simply staring at him, his expression unreadable. When Guile was about to turn and walk off again, Maxie suddenly materialised in front of him and opened up the visor of his helmet before pressing their lips together frantically. Guile’s eyes widened, surprised by the suddenness of it all, before he slowly relaxed into the kiss. His mind was racing with different thoughts and feelings, and he couldn’t calm any of them down enough. All he knew was that he wanted Maxie, and would continue to want his former rival until, by some miracle, they were reunited together.

When Maxie pulled away, his eyes were saddened. Guile reached up and tried stroking his cheek, however his hand just phased through, like the previous time they were together.

“I’m here to say one final goodbye…Archie.”

Once again, Guile was a distant memory, a persona that could be forgotten when his actual name fell from Maxie’s lips.

His brows furrowed in concern, watching Maxie’s eyes flicker downwards, his shoulders stiffening slightly. “What are you talking about?”

Instead of answering, Maxie kissed him again, though unlike the previous times they kissed, this was slower, calmer even. It was full of longing and desire, a kiss that made Archie want to hold Maxie close and never part from him again. He could feel Maxie press against him as the kiss deepened, trying once again to wrap his arms around Maxie’s slim waist only for his hands to fall through. The ache worsened with the thought that the last time he got to touch Maxie was the moment he’d ended his life.

Maxie soon pulled away, making Archie whine quietly. He wanted more of those kisses, knowing that soon he might never get to feel them again.

“I want you, Archie. I want you more than I have wanted anyone else,” Maxie told him, that painful look back in his eyes. Why couldn’t he reach out and hold him?

“Then have me… please,” Archie replied after a few seconds of silence. His mind was screaming at him to stop, to walk away before it was too late, but his heart couldn’t bear to leave Maxie once again.

If it meant being with Maxie for just a little longer, he’d listen to his heart.

Soon, Maxie was back to kissing him, his tongue running over Archie’s slightly chapped lips. Archie hated the inability to touch Maxie as he felt those soft hands phase through the armour and run down his body, a repeat of the last time they’d been together. His desire to feel Maxie coiled in his stomach, his cock stirring in his trousers as Maxie’s hands began to fondle his chest.

“My desire for you, to have you as mine and mine only, has never left,” Maxie said, voice low, after he’d pulled away from the kiss to concentrate on playing with Archie’s nipples.

Archie groaned quietly, hips bucking up involuntarily, making Maxie chuckle. It seemed that, even after all those years, Maxie knew all the right ways to turn him on as if they were still young men in college.

“I-is that why you insisted on being my rival?” Archie asked, hating the way his voice hitched.

“You knew since college I had plans to be great, to be a hero,” Maxie replied as he scratched down Archie’s stomach, smirking in the louder groan of delight that earned him. “But I just couldn’t forget about you, nor the fact that our time together during college was the best moments of my life.”

A lump formed in Archie’s throat when Maxie confessed that. He wasn’t sure what had happened between them exactly, yet he had found himself pushing Maxie away after their years at college were over. They’d ended on a bad note, before forming the teams without the other’s knowledge, until they ended up where they were at that moment. It was then, thinking back on their past, that Archie realised he was to blame for the way their relationship ended, the fear of abandonment digging sharp claws into him and making him unable to ignore it.

He wanted to tell Maxie that he was to blame for ending their relationship, to question why Maxie still came back to him despite the way he fucked everything up. Unfortunately, the words stuck in his throat, and he wondered if he’d ever be able to say them.

His thoughts were cut off when Maxie slipped his hand down his trousers and stroked his cock through his underwear. All breath left him in a short gasp, cock twitching in Maxie’s hand as he bucked into the heat.

“You’re so eager,” Maxie chuckled, his hand continuing to stroke his cock to full hardness, but light enough to tease and not give him the full pleasure he craved.

“When are you going to stop the teasing and fuck me already?” Archie growled, starting to grow impatient.

“Eager and impatient, I wonder what’s gotten you all worked up,” Maxie just grinned, reaching up with his free hand to stroke his cheek.

“Maxie, we don’t have time to play around…” was Archie’s response, unconsciously leaning into the touch against his cheek.

Maxie simply rolled his eyes before pulling away his hands, falling to his knees soon after. Archie’s breath hitched as he realised what Maxie intended to do, hands clawing at the wall behind him for some sort of leverage as his former rival pulled down his trousers and underwear just enough to free his cock.

“First a handjob and now a blowjob?” Archie asked just before Maxie could take him into his mouth.

Maxie’s lips simply pulled into a smirk as he leant forward, face phasing through the armour. Archie was going to comment on how stupid it looked, but the words left his mouth and were replaced with a loud groan when Maxie’s tongue ran over the slit of his cock. Warm breath hit the sensitive head before Maxie took it into his mouth, hands resting on his hips to stop Archie from bucking into such inviting heat.

A loud groan left Archie’s mouth as Maxie’s tongue ran along the underside of his cock, following one of the veins whilst he took more of Archie in his mouth. Archie’s knees felt weak and he struggled to fight against the urge to fuck Maxie’s mouth, needing to feel more of that tongue against him. The slight graze of Maxie’s teeth made him moan loudly, the open visor allowing his voice to carry through the room.

“Maxie…. look at me,” Archie commanded, surprised he didn’t come then and there when Maxie gazed up at him, eyes full of lust and desire. A curse left his lips as Maxie continued to suck him off, eyes never leaving Archie’s. Even if the slightly see through appearance made him feel a little odd (and not in the good way), the way Maxie was gazing at him forced him to close his eyes as he groaned again.

He could feel Maxie smirk around his cock before he took him all into his mouth, nose pressed against the dark hairs that led to the hardened flesh, already leaking with Maxie swallowing those drops of liquid up.

“I-I never knew you didn’t have a gag reflex…” Archie gasped, feeling the way Maxie’s chuckle vibrated along his cock, throwing his head back as best he could with a groan. He couldn’t last like this, not with how amazing Maxie’s mouth felt, the way his tongue and lips worked to create just the right friction, sending Archie closer and closer to release.

Of course, Archie was right and he didn’t last long. Maxie worked his cock in his mouth even as he came with a shout, swallowing his seed as if it were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. He continued to suck on Archie’s spent cock, milking him dry as Archie whimpered at how sensitive he felt. When every last bit of his come was swallowed, Maxie pulled away, a small slither of saliva connecting them before he broke it with his tongue, licking away any come that escaped his mouth. Archie breathed heavily, legs shaking with the effort of standing up, waiting as Maxie tucked his cock back into his trousers and underwear. When that was done, he fell to the floor, surprised when Maxie sat in the space between his legs, resting his head on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Archie asked, voice hoarse.

“We have five minutes left together until those dexholders return and ruin everything,” was Maxie’s response, and Archie’s heart clenched at the realisation that this was the end.

“At least you’re spending the last few minutes with me instead of walking away like before,” Archie commented, smiling as Maxie reached up to press their lips together.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you smile genuinely since we broke up…” Maxie said, and the way he said it, the slight hurt that Archie detected, made the smile go almost instantly.

A sigh left Maxie’s lips, an awkward silence settling between the two. Archie wanted to confess, to say _something_ before it became too late, yet words wouldn’t form. He counted down the minutes in his head, waited until there was one minute left.

“Kiss me. Kiss me one last time,” he ordered as he got to the final minute, continuing to count as Maxie turned and kissed him, full of the desperation that had been there before. He could faintly hear the sound of Pokemon fighting and knew their time was running out, that this would be it.

_Why can’t I say anything?_

Why can’t I tell him I love him?

Thirty seconds left, and Maxie finally pulled away for some air, before holding his face in his hands, and were those tears in his eyes? He hoped they weren’t tears…

“I’m sorry it had to end this way. Archie I…”

He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. It’d take them a while to navigate the room to find him, but it wasn’t enough time to spend with Maxie.

_Just give me enough time to say it!_

It wouldn’t work like that, it never worked like that. Instead, Maxie gave him one final kiss, chaste and quick, getting up and holding a hand out to help Archie up as well. Archie stood up, felt the hand pull away, saw Maxie fade for what would be the last time.

In the emptiness, with Maxie gone and the dexholders ready to fight, Archie whispered three words.

“I love you.”

***

He was dreaming, he knew he was. Archie had gone through his before, why was his mind tormenting him with the image again?

Maxie was below him, Maxie was the one he was killing. He was the one with his hands round his rival’s throat.

Maxie was the one giving him a pleading look as he squeezed tighter.

_He’s dead. Why am I killing him again? I saw his ghost, I know he’s gone forever!_

Instead of giving him answers, his mind continue to play through Maxie’s death, forcing Archie to watch for the second time as he took the life out of Maxie’s eyes.

_Such beautiful eyes and I’m the one that ruined them._

Every part of his mind was screaming at his hands to stop but they wouldn’t let go, couldn’t let go.

For the second time, he had to watch Maxie die.

***

He awoke with a start in a bed of poppies, the armour long gone, split apart when he was back in the Battle Tower. Sitting up made him groan in pain, clutching his head and waiting for the dizziness to pass before hearing distressed chitter. His Surskit, no his Masquerain for it had evolved in their final battle, was fluttering nearby, giving him a concerned look. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he scratched it gently.

It was then that he realised he had no clue where he was.

The sky was darkened, thick clouds parting to show off one lone star in the distance. On the horizon, he saw the faint light of dawn parting away the dark night’s sky. He then heard the sound of water and turned his head to the left to see a rather large lake nearby, with a bench nestled on the bank. Near the lake were trees, indicating the beginning of a forest. Apart from that, it was an endless field of poppies.

Archie wasn’t a botanist, and didn’t know what every single flower was meant to symbolise, but he definitely knew what poppies represented.

Death.

Slowly dread started to creep into his body, making a chill spread across his skin that he knew all too well from previous experiences. It was like the time in Wallace’s hover car, only now Maxie wasn’t there to comfort him afterwards. The chill turned to shaking as an intense pain clawed at his chest, forcing Archie to try and breathe properly. Masquerain noticed and chittered loud enough to help Archie notice it was there, crawling into his lap and waiting for shaking hands to begin to pet it. The chittering continued, a continued reminder that Masquerain was there, grounding him as the pain gradually began to lessen. Archie forced himself to look down at his Pokemon, watching it nuzzle against his hands, little wings fluttering softly. He began to curl in on himself, falling back down into the flower bed, arms tightening just enough to feel Masquerain there but not enough to hurt it. It stayed still, knowing that Archie needed this time to let the panic attack pass, reaching up with one small wing to stroke his chin as best it could, a constant presence that Archie needed more than anything.

Twenty slow minutes passed by until the shaking and pain subsided, leaving Archie feeling numb and tired. His hand continued to stroke Masquerain steadily, feeling his eyes droop. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep with his Pokemon in his arms.

***

When he awoke again, he was still in what he could only assume was the afterlife. Masquerain was curled up on his chest, waking up when he scratched it gently. With a gentle chirp, the Pokemon got up and fluttered around Archie, checking he was okay. It always did this after a panic attack, worried that Archie might accidentally hurt himself. He didn’t mind the attention, glad that his Masquerain cared enough to watch over him no matter what.

It was daytime now, the sky a clear blue with only a few clouds passing by leisurely. Archie sat up, looking around him to check his surroundings. He was about to note that nothing had changed when he spotted what seemed to be a human figure standing by the row of trees near the lake. It was too far away to make out properly, so Archie stood up and began walking to it.

Walking forward, Archie started to realise what a stupid choice he had made. He didn’t know anything about this person, they could very well be out to cause him harm, though if he was indeed dead there wasn’t much more that could be done. Masquerain kept oddly silent as it fluttered next to him, another sign that maybe this figure was actually good. If they weren’t, or if Masquerain sensed something was wrong, it would warn Archie. When he was finally close enough he decided to call out to whoever it was standing there.

“Hey, you there!”

His breath left him and he stopped dead in his tracks as the figure turned around, clothes in tatters like his, the left sleeve completely ripped showing pale skin covered in scars and freckles, startling red hair in a disarray.

Just like the ghost that had been tormenting him.

“Maxie…” he breathed, hands curling into tight fists to hopefully stop them from shaking.

“Archie? Oh thank god you’re here…” Maxie replied, stepping closer to him.

Archie could reach out and touch him, but he simply stood there, staring in disbelief as his former rival waited patiently. “Why are you here?” he finally said after what felt like an eternity of staring.

Maxie huffed out what Archie assumed was a laugh, noticing how tired he looked. His heart clenched in pity. “I could say the same. … Hey are you okay? You’re shaking.”

Archie was hoping he didn’t notice the way he was shaking, a small part of him hoping that whatever was in front of him was the real Maxie and not some twisted fake designed to punish him. 

“It can’t be you… y-you can’t be real,” he managed to stutter out, wanting to back up, to run away like a coward from the inevitable moment when Maxie, the man he’d wanted to be with since killing him, would disappear and never return.

“What are you talking about? I’m as real as you are,” Maxie replied, giving him a concerned look.

“No. This is something designed by wherever the fuck we are!”

He was about to say more when Maxie reached out his hand, holding it out as an invitation for Archie.

“If I wasn’t real, you wouldn’t be to touch me,” he told him softly, waiting for Archie to reach out and touch him.

A few minutes passed, Maxie standing there with his hand out whilst Archie kept his hands clenched into fists. Gradually though, Archie began to reach out, hand uncurling until it was placed down against Maxie’s. Unlike when Maxie was a ghost, his hand didn’t pass straight through, meeting flesh and bone.

His words caught in his throat as he realised he was finally able to hold Maxie, to touch his rival like he had been touched before. Moisture formed at the corner of his eyes, and this time he didn’t care when tears fell down his cheeks. His legs shook, forcing him to fall to his knees, hand clutching Maxie’s tighter, not wanting to let go.

“I’m here Archie, I promise I am real,” Maxie said gently, kneeling down in front of Archie, his other hand cupping his cheek to wipe away his tears.

It was then that Archie broke down completely, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around Maxie, face pressed into the crook of his neck. Trembling hands ran up and down Maxie’s back, repeating the words “I’m sorry” over and over like a mantra. Maxie just soothed him, rubbing circles into his back, letting Archie cry as much as he needed to. His own heart ached for the man before him, unable to find it within him to hate Archie, despite having every right to.

“It’s okay Archie, I’m here,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you…” came Archie’s reply, unusually small and quiet.

Maxie’s eyes widened at what he thought he heard Archie say, looking down at the man sobbing in his arms.

“What was that?” he asked, feeling Archie tense up slightly. He worried it was the wrong thing to say, but he needed to make sure that these words were true.

Archie didn’t move, still tensed up as he wondered whether or not he should repeat what he’d said. What if, despite the kisses they’d shared, Maxie didn’t return his feelings? What if he’d abandon him for the feelings he couldn’t control?

Instead of letting his worry get the better of him, Archie breathed in and out before moving his face away from Maxie’s shoulder. “I love you,” he repeated, staring at him, hating the silence that fell between them.

Maxie stared a while longer before he grabbed Archie’s face between his hands, pressing their lips together almost urgently. Archie’s eyes widened, hands hovering awkwardly by Maxie’s sides before he held onto him, finally able to kiss back properly. One hand tangled into Maxie’s hair as the kiss deepened, both men moaning in delight. Archie felt his tears fall, again not bothering to hide them, pulling Maxie even closer.

The two reluctantly pulled away for air, panting together with foreheads pressed against one another. Maxie moved soon after to kiss away Archie’s tears, his hand rubbing circles into his back.

“I love you too, Archie,” Maxie confessed, noticing a look of uncertainty cross Archie’s face.

“Why?” Archie asked, averting Maxie’s gaze this time. “Why do I deserve your love?”

“Archie…” Maxie sighed heavily, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I haven’t stopped loving you since college. It’s stupid, I know, but I wanted to help you. I knew you were suffering, yet you just locked yourself away, grew lonelier and lonelier…”

Archie pressed his face back into the crook of Maxie’s neck, feeling his hand stroke down his back slowly. “But I killed you…” came his muffled voice.

“Not because you wanted to, but because you had to. I never blamed you for that, and I knew how badly it was affecting you,” he told him, pushing him back so he could see his face, holding it in his hands again. “I love you, and now we’re back together.”

Archie swallowed past the lump in his throat before kissing him again, needing to re-familiarise himself with the body he once adored. He heard Masquerain flutter off, knowing it would be back after they had their time together.

It was Maxie who made the first move, pulling his lover into his lap and moving his lips down to his neck. Archie groaned as he dealt with Maxie’s coat, pulling it off to expose a rather tight fitting, black tank top. He rolled his eyes, trying to ignore how his cock twitched at the sight, pushing his hands up his shirt to fondle his chest. Maxie moaned at the touch, biting down gently on his neck to which Archie bucked his hips, feeling Maxie’s hands grab his ass, pulling their hips closer.

They soon went back to kissing each other, full of desperation as their cocks hardened, rutting against one another, with Archie caressing Maxie’s body, and Maxie slipping his hands into his trousers to squeeze at his ass. The heat began to build between them, and Archie groaned into the warmth of Maxie’s mouth, fingers digging into Maxie’s skin hard enough to bruise. In response, Maxie somehow managed to move Archie so he was lying on his back, continuing to rub their clothed cocks together.

“F-Fuck… Maxie!” Archie practically whimpered, clawing down Maxie’s back. Maxie kissed him hard and desperate, both men drowning in their want for the other, not caring at the wetness forming in their trousers as their cocks began to leak. All they cared about was their desire for the other, feeling the familiar twist of heat in their guts as they got closer and closer to release.

“Archie, you’re so beautiful,” Maxie moaned as he kissed along his face, undoing his shirt to kiss further down his tanned skin, nipping at the flesh occasionally. Archie’s breath hitched in his throat, arching up towards Maxie, needing more friction against his aching cock.

They continued to rut hard against one another, kissing and moaning until Archie cried out Maxie’s name, coming hard. He hauled Maxie in for a kiss, stifling his own moan as Maxie came soon after, rutting through his release.

A few minutes passed as both men panted heavily before Maxie fell onto the grass next to him. Instinctively, Archie wrapped an arm around Maxie’s body, pulling him closer and grimacing at the wetness between his legs.

When they finally came down from their orgasm, Maxie gave Archie such a gentle smile that he felt his heart flutter in his chest. “At least we’re near a lake so we can clear ourselves up.”

Archie laughed, the first genuine laugh since Maxie had died, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “That’s good enough for me.”

Maxie smiled even more, and together both men just lay there, comforted by the fact that wherever they were, they weren’t alone.


End file.
